Associated Super Scrubs- Episode 1:ASS
Episode 1 of Associated Super Scrubs. Meet: ASS ''ASS HQ'' Spingebill:Hey guys,what's going on? Wesley Willis:I don't know but John Stewart said he had to go onto a mission with the Green Lanterns. John:*fighting the Sinestro Corps somewhere far off* Spingebill:Well I got Canadiasis. Mr.Gus:Well, you ARE a yellow sponge. Spingebill:Huh?? Mr.Gus: Nevermind. Tupac:Hey I'mma write a song with Wesley anyway. It'll be called "Jay-Z is a queer!" Wesley:Sounds like a plan. Isaiah:Okay so... Mauii:*looks at Isaiah* Yes? Isaiah:*turns back*...nevermind. Mauii:So this is the base. How...quaint. Mr.Gus:It was designed by John and it was built by Spingebill. Spingebill:It took us three months but we finally built it! Apallo: -walks out of the kitchen souping last night's take out- Isaiah:...Apallo? Apallo: Hey....-sees Spingebill- Arent you from the YTP World? Spingebill:No, I was just named after him... unfortunately. Jay-Z: whatevs man i wrote the magna carta Buray: doesn't count scrub Apallo: -sighs- Man there was like only a hand full of noodles in here. We should go out to eat. Tupac:*headlocks Jay-Z* You suck Apallo: Im glad my daughters didnt follow me here.... Isaiah:But where are we going to eat? Popeye's for old time's sake??? Honoo: *Mostly ignoring the conversation reading, Although he pitches in at the part of the food* I'll go if I'm not paying. Buray: u better pay m8 Apallo: Well how about we go to that party everyone was talking about. You know the After Hours thing. Mauii:It does sound like a plan, Apallo! Isaiah:Honoo is paying. Sorry. Honoo: Why am I paying? I don't have any on me. -Maruy is playing in the back- Apallo: -sighs- It starts in an hour so we gotta get ready Honoo: *Shuts his book* I guess I'll tag along. Isaiah:Aight. Mauii:Well a party sounds cool.. Maury: JUU R NOT DE FADA! Apallo: I wish that show will die. Isaiah:It's a joke. And you know what else is a joke? Sexism. Apallo: True. Now. Lets get ready foos Wesley:We'd best have a harmony joyride. Apallo: Isaiah? Isaiah:Aight. Well will we head out now or... Kris: I FOUND YOU! Isaiah:Didn't you like...die? Bluray: Or get shot by the Retcon Raygun. Kris: No no no no no. I was sent away to rehab.......... for so many years..I was just let out... Mr.Gus:....who are you Bluray: girl it was like a YEAR. kris is apallo's original daughter who wanted isaiah but she got retconned sent to rehab Apallo: Um Kris...why dont you go home....meet your sisters.... Kris: EH Alright. But I gotta go to the bank and get what I had saved. Isaiah:NO...not a YEAR, almost three years. Hell, I'd assume you had been killed off at this point considering the year now is 2013. You've not encountered me since 2011, which, coincidentally, was a while before I met Sparks and then at that point I had too many love interests; it was unhealthy. Either way, it's amazing that you've finally returned. Anyway, you got the child support, RIGHT? Bluray: lol backstory FORTH WALL DAMAGE COUNT: 2 no Mauii:...? Bluray: Nothin'. Apallo: Um...I think she needs to go... Kris: Yea... -gets into her car- Caio~ Bluray: it's ciao not caio. gg Apallo: hururururrurur Wesley:What the fuck. Isaiah:What's so funny. Apallo; Nothing...anyway....let's go Bluray: OK. Isaiah:THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD PAY YOUR CHILD SUPPORT, APALLO. AT DA PARTY Wesley:YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Jay-Z: (puts on his album) Tupac:WHAT THE FUCK YOU COMMERCIAL WHORE Jay-Z: What evs you WISH at least I'm ALIVE Tupac:I was always alive ya dumbass!!! Biggie's fat ass whom you ride off of is the one who's DEAD!! Apallo: .....Um..... who the hell? Isaiah:....*shrug* Bluray: I say we go to another room before-- Jay-Z: WELL WHICH ONE OF US IS STILL MAKING MUSIC? THOUGHT SO BITCH. Bouncer: Ok you two break it up -gets inbetween Pac and Z- Apallo: -sighs- Let's just let them get kicked out. They can find thier way home. Wesley:What the fuck is going on. Bluray: Jay-Z is being a whiny bitch. Jay-Z: SCREW YOU VEGETA HAIRED FAGGOT. Bouncer: -bashes Z's Face in and tosses his ass on the pavement- Tupac:*holds his head* Shame.... Mauii:What the- why are they even- why did this even- Apallo: -sighs- Dana: -walking over to them- Hey Papa Apallo: Dana, I thought you were with your roomies Isaiah:Apallo do you even pay child support. Apallo: All of my children live with me execpt Junior and Dana. Rodney was destroied for turning on everyone blaw bla bla Smoke:LAQUISHA!!!! I KNOW YOU IN HERE.... I GOT CONDOMS!!!!! Isaiah:Oh god it's Smoke. Apallo; What is up with names like Laquisha? Mauii:...ghetto names and stereotypes. *cringes* Apallo: Yea.... fucking nasty Smoke:ANY OF Y'ALL SEEN LAQUISHA??!?!?!!?!? Mauii:NO, GET OUT. Dana: -starts to walk by him to get to the food table- Rodney: I'M GONNA KILL YOU DAD! YOU AND YOUR FREAKING LOSER FRIENDS! FRICKING FRICK! Bluray: (pulls Retcon Raygun and shoots Rodney) RODNEY GETS RETCONNED Apallo: Who ws that/ (u think ur fukn slik) Isaiah:Michael's reincarnation? Apallo: Oh wait.....that was Rodney...my adopted son..... fucking traitor Isaiah: He was like Michael and died like him too...pity. Apallo: Lets just party Isaiah:Jay-Z sucks now. Jay-Z: (convulsing) Bluray (picks him up, puts him in the trash and walks off) Party time! Shit Doggy Dogg: -sings his song from that Animated Titanic Movie- Apallo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -picks him up and tosses him out- Mauii:I'm gonna go now... Bluray: You sure-- Mauii: (negative filter; demonic voice) HELL YES. EPISODE END Category:Associated Super Scrubs